


О рыцарях и дамах

by Contesina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто подготовка к еще одному средневековому приключению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О рыцарях и дамах

— А что тут такого? Ты будешь моя дама, я твой рыцарь, я напялю на голову кастрюлю с дырками, ты оторвешь для меня рукав от платья…  
— Я в майке!  
— Да, это проблема. Но ничего, мы сделаем для тебя платье из этого шелкового гобелена, а потом оторвем рукав, и сэр Доктор пойдет на ристалище…  
— Ты умеешь шить?  
— Нет, но почему бы не научиться? Я прожил на свете столько лет, а мне все еще есть чему учиться — разве это не прекрасно?..  
— И что дальше?..  
— Я выеду на ристалище на вороном коне, жаль, нельзя на Тардис, но…  
— Где ты возьмешь коня?  
— А я не говорил? У меня были знакомые в одной древнеримской конюшне, если поднапрячься, можно попасть туда снова плюс-минус один год, или хотя бы столетие, и взять коня на пару часиков. Я хорошо лажу с лошадьми! Итак, я выезжаю на ристалище…  
— А меч?  
— А отвертка не подойдет?  
— Она маленькая.  
— Ерунда, я ее увеличу, и это будет лазерный меч, как в звездных войнах.  
— И король Ричард подумает, что мы посланники дьявола?  
— Ему понравится, у него отличное чувство юмора, поладил же он с Робином Гудом! Я выеду на турнир, и завоюю победу, все вокруг будут хлопать, а ты наденешь мне на голову какой-нибудь венок.  
— И я буду сидеть рядом с королем Ричардом?  
— В первых рядах, в чудесном платье, и все будут спрашивать – откуда приехала прекрасная дама Розамунда…  
— И кто ее отважный рыцарь с кастрюлей на голове?  
— Именно! Ты согласна?  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь? Поехали. Но сначала мне нужно потренироваться.  
И дама Розамунда — просто Роза Тайлер — надела на взлохмаченную голову Доктора свою старую клетчатую кепку. Король Ричард мог не волноваться — этот поединок войдет в историю.


End file.
